Only Human
by Jennie Blackheart
Summary: Crowley overhears Castiel's thoughts of being a human. Devious Crowley decides to grant his wish whether he actually wanted it or not.


Castiel sat on a wooden bench resting his elbows in his lap. There was snow on the ground, and the park was vacant. The wind was beginning to pick up as the lonely afternoon slipped by. Hours passed without Castiel even realizing it. Being an angel for a few thousand years made the experience of time different for beings like himself.

While Castiel sat, his mind drifted off again to the idea of what it might be like to be an actual human being. Anna had done it, and they spoke frequently of the things she had experienced to him,even though most of what she had said made little sense. She had conveyed that the only way to fully understand and appreciate that which she had encountered, one had to "fall from grace" and become a real human being. It sounded enticing, and Anna, though an angel again, loved to share her stories of being human.

Castiel looked up at the cloud covered sky with his hands clasped, as if anticipating some sort of advice from heaven. Possibly a sign from God, or a word from one of his brothers. He wanted guidance of some was afraid of his thoughts about possibly falling from grace and becoming human, and wanted solace. He was greeted with silence. Only the sound of the wind in the trees and the rustle of leaves penetrated his ears. He felt very alone.

Thought he did not know it, Castiel was not actually alone. Crowley had been standing behind Castiel the entire time he had been sitting there. Not only that, he had been reading Casitel's inner most thoughts. As of late, Castiel had been careless about keeping his thoughts hidden like he normally did.

As Crowley listened he became more and more intrigued. So, Castiel, is thinking of becoming a human. Crowley thought, while stroking the stubble on his chin. The idea was hilarious to him and he thought that Castiel was a fool to even entertain the idea. "Cas, is obviously not one of the smartest angels in the garrison." Crowley surmised.

Chuckling to himself, Crowley decided he was going to grant Castiel his wish, whether or not he had fully decided that he really wanted it. He managed to get a copy of an old ritual that the angels had kept guarded for centuries. Since it was locked up tight and covered with Enochian symbols, he couldn't get at it personally, but he knew someone who had memorized that, and many other angel spells. Lucifer was an angel, he knew the spell. Crowley had practically sold his soul to Lucifer (again) to get a copy of it, before Lucifer was caged up. Now that Crowley was the King of Hell, things were different. He made there rules and he knew in his little black heart that it if this spell worked, it would be worth it.

Since Crowley was most familiar with Castiel, and he was the most accessible, he decided that he would be the perfect angel to try this spell on. Castiel already daydreamed of being a human, and with Crowley's magic, he could make his dream a reality. This was going to be enjoyable! Crowley thought as he stood from behind the park bench.

Crowley came out from behind Castiel, and sat down on the cold bench. Castiel turned his head to look at Crowley, who was wearing a smile that seemed particularly wicked today. He wondered what Crowley was up to, for Crowley never just showed up for a social call. No, there was always a price, always a deal. It didn't matter if you were an angel, a demon, or a human. In fact, humans had it especially hard, as most were unaware of just how powerful demons could be. Just one kiss and you were damned. Such a waste, Castiel lamented.

"Why are you here, Crowley?" Castiel asked, plainly.

"Just a friendly visit. Do I need a reason to chat up an old friend?" Crowley replied.

"We have not now, nor have we ever been friends." Castiel remarked, as he thinned his lips. He had been perfectly contented to be left alone to his thoughts. He was annoyed at Crowley's interruption.

"You've hurt my feelings, love. I only want to help you." Crowley asserted.

It didn't take long for Castiel to tire of Crowleys sarcastic "sing song" voice. He decided he was going to get things over with and flat out ask him what he wanted. It was more than unlikely that Crowley truly wanted to "help" him in any way, but he knew something must be going on for him to be in his presence.

"Crowley, do my a favor tell me what is going on? I don't have time to talk with a crossroads demon, The King of Hell, or whatever they call you now. I have important Angel work to do, so if you could just leave..." Castiel said, his voice trailing off.

"Funny that, Castiel, dear, but you don't look like you are doing anything of importance. I've watched you sitting here, like some overgrown fowl, not doing a goddamn thing!" Crowley said, putting his face in Castiel's.

"No one talks about my Father that way, Crowley, you'd better watch that tone, or I will vanish you! Castiel growled.

Crowley realized that is was rather foolish of him to be so bold in his use of language. Those angels were very touchy about dear ol' "Daddy", so he needed to be more careful. Lucky for him, he had already cast the spell and performed the ritual associated with it. All he had to do was touch Castiel's forehead, and he would be zapped to the place of his choosing.

"Sorry Cas, I know how you feel about, "Daddy!" No need to get upset." Crowley stated apologetically.

"Your very presence upsets me, Crowley. I don't understand why you are still here, unless it is just to anger me." Castiel snapped.

It was at this moment that Crowley touched Castiel's forehead, and brought him to one of the nicer parts of Hell. It was Crowley's own personal residence in Hades, though you'd never know it from the inside. Silk brocade curtains, Oriental rugs, and even Renaissance paintings of the Madonna and Child, which Crowley had hung on the walls for laughs. When Castiel came to, he was surprised by what he saw, and wondered how he'd gotten to where he was. Then he remembered Crowley.

"Have a nice nap, sweetums?" Crowley said, smugly. The spell had worked so far, and he was beside himself. Oh the fun they were going to have together later.

Castiel was so upset that without a word, he tried to zap back to his park bench, but nothing happened. Castiel turned and gave Crowley a look that was worthy of the angel's brother, Lucifer.

"Crowley, where am I, and why can't I leave?" Castiel fumed.

"Why, dear, you're at my place. Or at least one of them. I have many, but I picked this one out specifically because of the art work. Are you impressed?" Crowley said coyly.

"You brought me to Hell, Crowley?" Castiel exclaimed.

"Well, your "hell" is my version of "heaven". So it depends on how you look at things...really philosophical stuff. You should stay and have some tea so we can discuss this." Crowley said, delightedly.

"The only thing I am interested in knowing is how you got me here, and how I can leave." Castiel said, folding his arms. He was ashamed at his anger, but found it difficult to contain. After all, he was in Hell.

"I'm the King of Hell, and I've learned a few tricks, Castiel" Crowley said sternly, as he pointed an index finger at his head.

Castiel was so furious he was speechless. He had no clue what Crowley had intended for him and apparently had no way of escaping. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down on a black brocade ottoman. He noticed how much softer it was than the park bench. However, he would rather be at his park. At least that was on Earth.

"Care for a drink, Cas? I drink only the finest!" Crowley announced as he held out a bottle of aged Craig. Two crystal glasses appeared on a black lacquered table near Castiel.

"No!" Castiel, responded. as he turned to look at Crowley.

"Are you sure? I promise it will make you feel better. Help you relax in your new environment?" Crowley said smiling and tilting his head. He filled the two glasses, despite Castiel's protests. Crowley knew that he needed to get Castiel intoxicated, as it would catch him off guard. All the better for his spell to work.

Castiel thought of Sam and, especially Dean, as he stared at the alcohol. It seemed to really help them relax, and rarely had any side effects that he was aware of. Maybe if he had a little he would feel less anxious about his predicament. Also, if he drank only a small amount, and Crowley drank more, maybe he could catch him off guard so that he would let slip what was going on. Here's to hoping, Castiel thought.

"Sure, I guess I will have a little bit of your 'fine liquor'." Castiel said, accepting one of the glasses. He tried the beverage and didn't think it was all that bad. It seemed a lot better than the swill that Sam and Dean drank. Just them opening the lid made your eyebrows feel like they were going to burn right off. No, this really was high grade stuff. He decided to have another drink.

Crowley was more than happy to continue to re-fill Castiel's glass. The drunker the angel got, the sooner he could continue to the next step. Apparently, Castiel was was a happy drunk, too. Crowley was surprised, he figured him for a sad drunk.

Castiel was now so inebriated that he was telling Crowley how much he loved him and how nice it was for him to invite him over to his place. His trench coat flapped every time Castiel tried to hug him. Crowley made sure he was overly affectionate as well, and hugged Castiel right back.

Soon hugging led to a bit of groping. Castiel was just as much a "receiver" as he was a "giver," due to being outrageously drunk. Crowley's plan was working.

Crowley helped Castiel out of he trench coat, and then this suit coat. He slid off the tie and unbuttoned Castiel's once white shirt. It would have been easier for Crowley to snap his fingers to remove Castiel's clothing, but this was so much more enticing. It was like unwrapping a gift that didn't belong to you.

Castiel wasn't even concerned when he was rendered nude. Crowley realized that if they had been at a party, he would have been the first one to be naked and running around. How amusing, Crowley surmised.

Crowley snapped his fingers and his clothing disappeared. Both men were nude, but only one really knew what was going on, and it sure as hell wasn't Castiel! Crowley moved his body close to Castiel's and stroked his back as he faced him. Then he placed his lips on Castiel's and there was a faint sizzling sound. Castiel tasted like all things sweet and good, which was a flavour that Crowley rarely had experienced. He wondered what he tasted like to Castiel, Apparently not anything bad, as Castiel continued to kiss him repeatedly.

Crowley wanted more than kisses though. He was done with foreplay and wanted to keep things moving. Crowley grabbed Castiel by the arms and brought them behind the angel, leading him to the black silk sheets on the bed. Castiel did not protest the demon's rough treatment of him. Being treated this way seemed to turn Castiel on. "Lovely!" Crowley said pushing Castiel closer to the bed. The angel's cock was hard and standing at attention, like a soldier. Though, not so much a "solider of the Lord" anymore.

Castiel was tossed on the bed, face down by Crowley. He squirmed a bit, but it looked like it was only Castiel trying to relieve that erection by rubbing it on the covers. Crowley opened a drawer by the bed and brought out some fine lubricant. He rubbed it all over his own hard cock and dropped the bottle on the floor. Crowley mounted Castiel as he brought his wrists above his head. He held them tightly as he eased himself inside Castiel.

Castiel felt Crowley's hot cock move inside him, and moaned in pleasure. There was another sizzling sound as Crowley plunged in deeper and deeper inside of his captive angel. Despite Castiel lacking the current motor skills to move his body around as he liked, he was able to move his hips to meet the demon thrusts he was receiving. This allowed him to use friction to rub his cock against the black silk.

Finally, Crowley could no longer hold back and he came inside Castiel. Castiel wailed and bucked his hips, coming all over Crowley's expensive silk sheets. As this happened the room flashed in a bright white light. It was so intense that Crowley had to shield his demonic eyes from it. It left as quickly as it came and when it did, it caused Crowley to wonder about the spell. Had it worked? He wondered. Did I just see the "angel" leave Castiel's body? He was anxious to know, but unfortunately, Castiel unconscious and covered in his own semen.

Crowley snapped his fingers to clean everything up so that even though Castiel was passed out, he was tidy. Then, Crowley went to the bar and had himself a drink. When Castiel woke up, he would know for sure if the spell he had worked. He tried NOT to think of what would happen if it did not.

Castiel finally regained consciousness a few hours later. His ears were ringing like church bells and his head felt like it was going to explode. Besides that, he also felt sick to his stomach and had a nasty taste in his mouth. Castiel began to panic! What's wrong with me? Is God angry with me, and is this some sort of punishment? Castiel cried out. It was then he notices that he was not only nude, but in a strange room that smelled faintly of burnt flesh. Confused, he did the only thing he could think of, and that was to kneel and pray.

Betting on Castiel being human, from the sound of Castiel's prayers, Crowley walked into his bedroom and smiled. The spell did seem to have worked. Castiel was no longer an angel, but a lowly, stinking human.

"Hello, sunshine! Sleep well? Crowley said in his normal tone.

The sound of Crowley's voice made Castiel's head hurt so bad that he put his hands over his ears. What kind of hell was this? Castiel thought, still panicked.

"Got some jolly good news for you, love." Crowley reported. Castiel shook his head. He knew that Crowley must somehow be linked to all of this, and than any "news" that Crowley had, was not going to be good.

"I made your fondest wish come true. You are now a human!" Crowley said with a smirk.

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing, aside from the ringing in his ears, and he did not believe it. Demons were liars, and Crowley was no exception. There had to be some other explanation for why he felt the way he did and also why he was nude.

"Ears ringing, Castiel? Got a nasty headache and a tummy ache?" Crowley asked. Castiel nodded very slowly. The room was spinning and he didn't like the feeling in his guts.

"You're hung over, Cas. This is what happens when you drink to much and wake up HUMAN!" Crowley said, raising his voice.

Castiel didn't care what or who he was at the moment. All he knew was that he wanted Crowley to shut his mouth and for this awful feeling to go away.

Crowley left the room. Watching Castiel lay on the bed and moan was pathetic, and he couldn't watch. It was putting him off his tea. Besides, Castiel was so sick, he couldn't even grasp what had happened to him last night. So, Crowley decided to wait.

After a few hours, Crowley went back to his bedroom, and found Castiel looking at himself in the mirror. He was poking and prodding himself in disbelief. Was he really human?

"Checking out your goods, there, are you?" Crowley asked, his eyebrows raised.

Castiel nodded slowly, still in disbelief. He had come to terms that he was human, now he wanted to know how it had happened.

"It's all still there, doll. Well, minus your "grace," that is. I took the liberty of helping to remove that from you, last night." Crowley stated.

"No need to thank me, by the way. The pleasure was all mine." Crowley said, grinning.

Crowley, where is my grace? How did you take it from me?" Castiel said intensely.

"Oh you gladly gave it up, after a bit too much Craig, and a wee spell that I prepared just for you. The hot sex we had last night, just "sealed the deal." Crowley stated causally, as he brushed his nails against his coat and admired them.

"We...had sex! Castiel cried.

"Definitely. I must say it was quite pleasurable. As I recall, you enjoyed it as well. You see, the union of an angel and a demon, as well as the spell I cast made you human. When you came, your "grace" left your body as fast as it could. It was quite a lovely sight. Crowley revealed.

"Castiel couldn't believe he had been tricked like this! He was no longer an "Angel of The Lord", but a human being. This made him both curious and afraid at the same time. He remembered thinking about wanting to be human while sitting on that park bench when Crowley showed up. Crowley must have read his thoughts. But how did he...

"I told you last night, I am The King of Hell and have many tricks up my sleeves. How many times do I have to tell you?" Crowley said.

Castiel noticed that Crowley seemed a whole lot scarier than he had been when he was an angel. For once he felt really afraid.

Crowley sensed Castiel's fear, and smiled. He was done with Castiel now that he was no longer an angel. He smiled at the thought that his spell had worked, and that Castiel was virtually harmless to him now. He decided he would drop off Castiel with the Winchester lads for them to babysit him. Crowley couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them.

Crowley was ecstatic and could not wait to try this on another angel. By the time he was done, there would be no more archangels to bother him. He would have free reign of Earth as well as his beloved Hell.


End file.
